Talk:Human-Reaper
Well, it appears that pretty much every Reaper shares a common 'tail' regardless of the species used to constructthem. So, would the Human-Reaper have the upper half of a Human and the lower half typical of Reapers? It's logical to assume so, but it just seems wierd. I guess I'd just have to see it. --LBCCCP 19:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Well its bottum half would have probably been more ship like if it was ever completed. it is my theory that reapers only eproduce when a race manages to defeat them, then they build new reapers based on the species that defeated them. At the end there seemed to be many varients of reapers, the name that sovereign had i think is actually the species he was built from. And it is my theory that in the third game there will be many different reapers, bipeds quadropeds all sorts. And its my hope that a couple are named, and that these names are the names of familiar dissapeared races from across the galaxy. That would only make sense since every other planet has an extinct species with a name. That would be completely awesome and it would show that they had been planning on this for a while, or at least pretended they have been planning on this. I am ranting though, yes i think it would have been a giant mermaid when finished. ralok 20:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, good points. I think you may be right about the naming, too. Regarding the Human-Reaper, I justhope that it doesn't end up looking like Iron Man or that huge thing from The Day the Earth Stood Still remake. I'm sure it won't, though. --LBCCCP 23:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : I wouldnt think so, i am pretty sure that the reapers are going for the creepy beyond rational thought look when they reproduce, i hope my theory is correct i very much hope to meet a reaper named zeioph/arthenn/inusannon. IT would provide some interesting insight on what those species looked like. I cannot help but wonder if that is what triggered the reapers to invade the fact that there was a species suitable for their reproduction in sufficient numbers, mthere wouldnt have been any prothean reapers i guess but maybe they had to invade because the protheans were far to dominant. Leaving the last group behind with the orders make babies for us (kind of creepy) also there reproduction method shows that there is a good reason for them not knowing who created them, they probably dont know any reaper that was around during hte begginning might be dead by now. OH NO IM RANTING AGAIN. ralok 17:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) To me it seemed like the Human-Reaper was considerably smaller than Sovereign... i think each Reaper ressembles the species from it was made and then placed on a ship OR a ship's build around the "species"-part of the Reaper... Essentially Dreadnoughtsized fighter. Not 100% sure since it was hard to judge the scale of the Human-Reaper during the fight. Also, considering that when the Reapers attack species, they usually have already billions or trillions of people, more than enough for building more than one Reaper per species. Not quite related but something to think about. 23:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I don't think you can argue that the reapers don't know their creator based on them not being around other reapers during their birth. For one, Sovereign states that they have no creator, although I agree he may be lying/unaware, Secondly, Sovereign contacted the other Reapers to awaken them from their slumber, which leads me to think they have a collective-intelligence similar to the Geth. And finally, we have no idea if this is how and where all Reapers are created, we have no clue if the other Reapers were just regular Reapers, and for some reason this is the only Reaper made from another species. Norman250 03:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Norman250 Here's a thought: to the best of our knowledge, the Prothean statues on Ilos are the best representation available of what the Protheans actually looked like - kind of tentacle-faced. It just occurred to me that Sovereign might possibly have been a "Prothean-Reaper", built during/after the previous eradication. Although the size issue is definitely odd... Sovereign was huge, and this "Human-Reaper" was a lot smaller. 18:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Size is not an issue, the reaper was incomplete it could have looked different, the human looking part may have only been an arm, the human looking compenents may have been internal. And the problem with sovereing being a prothean reaper is the fact that there was another reaper just like sovereign 37 million years ago, i am not a timeline expert but i am positive that this guy predates the protheans, also we know more or less what protheans probably looked like now via the collectors. And they would have any creator, they would have in essence created themselves converting their species (i assume the species is nazara or whatever it is sovereign called himself) into the massive abominations that they are now, and every once in a great while they decide to do it to another species that the process is compatible with, thats why the collectors were studying every possible combination of organic life to see which species would be best to produce a reaper with, appearently krogans born from fueding clans are not the ideal structure, if they were i imagine it owuld have taken a long time to build a reaper. Lucky they found humans. I feel so speciel now that humans can be turned into abominations against the natural world, somebody lok up on that trope website "humans are speciel" if there isnt an antry for mass effect make one ralok 22:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Perhaps the entire structure would continue to grow proportionately as the new material was added, like a human child growing into an adult. I am imagining conceptually (but not literally) something like starting with a single human, then adding another, and you have something the size/mass of two people that looks like both of them combined. Add a third, and it is three times the size/mass of a single person, with a composite appearance of all three. By the time the thing is the size that it is when it is fought, the addition of each new person would add very little, but would build up gradually. This would also explain how the human appearance is achieved. It is not the appearance of a single person, but the combination of however many tens or hundreds of thousands of humans had already been added. It makes the most sense to me as an explanation of how the "human" appearance would be derived. :: :: Also, it made me very happy to see an old-school "fight the giant creature while standing on the edge of a cliff"-style battle. The entire ending of the game was very well done. 09:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree that Sovereign could have been the Prothean-based Reaper. If so, it's likely that the newest Reaper becomes the vanguard for the following 50,000 years. And if it turns out that one species is chosen per extinction, there could be anywhere from under 1,000 to 100,000 Reapers waiting in dark space. --LBCCCP 18:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : But he dont look prothean, and the minds that made up sovereigns composite soul called themselves nazara (or something) i am almost positive that nazara is the name of the species he was crafted from. ralok 03:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) why do people want/care about the origins of the reapers...i hope we dont find out where they come from...and that most of them look like sovereign, except maybe one or two 'flagships'...it gives the reapers much more of an omnious feel...just my thoughts tho. 02:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Ste Well, since you're reading this, I assume you've completed ME2. So, if you watched the final scene with the Reaper fleet heading toward the Milky Way, then you would have noticed that they all look generally similar aside from non crucial physical differences. Just asking, how could you not want to knowthe central mystery of the series? Yeah, it gives it the ominous feeling of ignorance, but I would probably kill myself if we never found out. --LBCCCP 02:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) There's a sidequest in ME2 where you find another Prothean Beacon, and it briefly zooms in on one of the dying Protheans in the warning message. They had head shape and eyes similar to the collectors, their genetic descendants, that makes me think that their appearance didn't change very much from Prothean to Collector, so I'm not sure if Sovereign is a Prothean Reaper, perhaps The Protheans discovered the dormant Sovereign much like Dr. Qian and Edan (Mass Effect: Revelation) did, and worshiped him (it?) as a god. Anyway, from Harbinger's dialogue (see the Collector General Page, Trivia section), I think it is implied that humans are considered to be superior to turians, asari, salarians, and Krogans by the Reapers, and the aforementioned species are seen as unfit for Reaper status. Harbinger refers to himself as the Harbinger of their Humanity's Ascension, not their destruction, so it is possible that this galaxy wide genocide and reproduction is considered the ultimate sign of respect by the Reapers: to raise an 'inferior' organic species to the status of inorganic gods. The post above is mine as well. As a further point of interest, perhaps the multiple programs within Nazara and the Derelict reaper that Legion talks about are the remains of the Humans harvested for genetic material. Norman250 07:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the Reapers choices of words, I'd just like to say that I really doubt that the Reapers are at the top of the food chain; Just by reading all of the quotes of Sovereign and Harbinger, you (or I at least) get a strong feeling that the Reapers truly believe that they are saving organics from something terrible (the Reapers may or may not see their actions as terrible in the eyes of the organics that they are saving). Then, thinking of how little bits of things to come are always subtly placed in-game (ie absence of dragon's teeth with husks in ME2 and dark energy affecting that star on Tali's mission), I thought that the dialogue by that Krogan on Korlus might be significant. He says that he is not perfect, but he has a purpose: to wait for the mercs to come to his location and fight, not anything else, and that "it was decided that he was not perfect", that these might be similar characteristics exhibited by the Reaprs. Think about it: why would the Reapers be content with one of 200 billion or more galaxies? I propose that it is their purpose to do so. --LBCCCP 19:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : There are lots of Dragon teeth and Husks in ME2 22:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So did anyone else notice that the Reapers collecting humans to help create the Human-Reaper resembled Skynet's plan in Terminator: Salvation? Ive got a few points, why do normal reapers all appear to be spacefaring yet the human reaper does not? Also, how does a dreadnought ship manage to harvest species and remove traces of its presence? I assume this has something to do with the Collecters or servants? Reaper Nickname Where did the nickname "Ted" come from, i think we need a source on that. Omni-Tool 17:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) An anonymous user claimed the nick can be found in an unread message after returning from the suicide mission. So far I'm unable to find any proof of "Ted" message, even after trying the ending twice - destroy or keep the Collector Station - even docking somewhere and returning back to the ship. Nothing. This particular user keeps reverting the "undo" without any concrete proof. Teugene 18:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Google reveals nothing for me. Nor do I remember getting that message. Vegnas 19:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's two anonymous users doing it. They're also claiming that the game proves Reapers evolved from Cuttlefish. Could also be the same user if SpartHawg banned the first IP, not sure. Vund223 19:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : Both IPs are the same person. If you go to http://www.ip2location.com/ to check, the results are from the same location..Teugene 19:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : I get the cuttlefish thing, but that's just speculation. This 'Ted' stuff though, I'm sure someone would have mentioned it already. Vegnas 19:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC)